


First date

by rowhibbler



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

At least it isn’t raining, Matt thought, gazing at the blue sky slowly being covered by greying clouds, as he sat in traffic on his way to Alex’s flat. The last thing I’d need today is rain or strong wind he continued muttering to himself. Taking Alex Kingston on a date was nerve wrecking enough, he didn’t need to worry about the weather on top of that. Why didn’t he just take her to the cinema and a restaurant like normal men, why did he decide to be different and take her to the beach for a day, on a bank holiday Monday, in early May.   
He felt the first few drops of rain as he quickly dashed from his car to Alex’s apartment, his heart quickly sinking. He hadn’t actually told her where they were going, maybe he should just take her to the cinema instead, but then he’s being boring, and he can’t be that. Maybe the rain will make it funnier, more memorable, he hoped as he knocked on her door.  
“Kingston! You look gorgeous as always!” He declared, kissing her cheek and producing a huge bunch of flowers from behind his back.  
“Thank you sweetie, you’ve cleaned up rather nicely as well. Let me just put these in a vase and we can get going, you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”  
“Oh Alex, spoilers!”  
50 minutes later, the rain had cleared and Matt was parking his car by the beach.  
“The beach! I haven’t spent the day at a british beach in years Matt!” Alex exclaimed jumping out of the car, loving the breeze against her face as she wrapped her jacket a little tighter around her body.  
“I remembered you mentioning that a couple of weeks ago on set, so thought it would be a nice date, do you like it?” He asked nervously.  
“It’s perfect darling. Thank you.” She replied, linking her arm with his as they made their way to the sand.  
They’d been walking for 10 minutes when a sign caught Matt’s eye.  
“Look Alex! They do rib boat rides! They’re like speedboats, come on, let’s go on one!” he shouted.  
“I’m not sure darling, don’t think I could handle a speedboat any more. You go if you want and I’ll wait here.”  
“Nonsense Kingston, this is a date remember so we do things together, so you’re coming with me!” He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the ticket stand.  
“2 tickets for the rib boat please.” Matt requested, as Alex paled visibly next to him.  
Shortly after, Matt and Alex were holding hands, life jackets securely on, sitting on the front bench of the boat. Alex tightened her grip on Matt’s hand as the boat slowly made it’s way from the jetty. Matt squeezed her hand back, sensing her nerves and attempted to give her a reassuring smile, but struggled to wipe the excitable grin from his face.  
“Let’s open her up then guys!” the driver announced, and the boat quickly picked up speed as it left the bay.  
The choppy waves made the inflatable boat jolt around, lifting it off of the water, only to be brought back down with a bump milliseconds later. The boat tipped precariously to the side as they turned a corner, and Alex giggled. She loved it, and the boat picked up more speed, they were showered in sea water and drenched. Alex screamed in joy, before spitting the salty water from her mouth then turned to Matt. His hands were in a death like grip around the belt under their seats for them to hold, his face was whiter than Karen Gillan’s, except for the odd green tinge.  
“You ok darling?” Alex shouted as they hit the water again with a harsh bump.  
“Great Alex, just great.” Matt replied through gritted teeth.  
They were only on the boat for 20 minutes, which in Matt’s opinion was 19 minutes, 59 seconds too long. Their legs were slightly wobbly and bottoms a little sore as they walked back along the jetty and handed back the life jackets.  
“Matt! That was so much fun darling, thank you!” Alex exclaimed.  
“I’m glad someone enjoyed it. I really thought that would be more enjoyable.” Matt mumbled. He felt sick to his stomach, his legs were even more unsteady than usual and he was fairly sure he had broken his coccyx on one of the landings. But to see that smile on her face, I’d do it all again, and more, he thought.  
It was only just after lunch, and Matt had decided it would be a smart move to stay on dry land for the rest of the day, and to not eat until after his stomach had settled a little. They walked back towards the main sea front where the attractions were.  
“Matt, they’ve got crazy golf, I bet you a tenner I will whoop your sorry arse!”   
“Challenge accepted Kingston!”  
45 minutes later, and Matt was begrudgingly handing over a crisp £10 note to Alex, who had indeed whooped his arse, she had managed an impressive score of 9 under par, Matt only 1 under.  
“Keep the money darling, you can pay me back in… other ways… if you’re lucky.” she purred. “Now come on, stop sulking, or you won’t get a second date!”   
They made their way into the arcade, Alex deciding to let Matt win on the air hockey, and on the racing game they also played. He did genuinely beat her on the football one though. A lot of money was spent on the grabbers, and Matt was ecstatic when he won a large grey teddy bear which he proudly presented to Alex.  
The air was turning colder as they made their way back to the sand to eat their fish and chips in the early evening. They sat side by side, shooing away the occasional seagull and giggling at their shared memories from the 2 years they had been friends. Matt didn’t want to admit it, but he had loved her ever since he first laid eyes on her in that conference room where they had their first read through. He loved everything about her, and getting to spend time together today, as possibly more than friends, had been perfect.   
As soon as they finished eating, Matt wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. To anyone that would see them, they weren’t two very good friends on what should have been a very awkward date, they were a couple very much in love. They both knew that the odds would be stacked against them as they walked along the shore as the sun started to set. Eventually they had to stop, knowing it was getting late and should probably make a move to head home, but neither wanted the day to end.  
Alex wrapped her arms around Matt’s waist and he did the same with one of his, pulling her head to his chest with the other.   
“Thank you for today Matt, it’s been perfect.” She mumbled into his chest.  
“You are very welcome Alex, maybe we could do it again some time?”  
Alex lifted her head, and looked deep into Matt’s eyes. She snaked her arms from around his waist and rested them on his shoulders, her hands toying with the hair on the back of his neck.  
“I think I’d like that a lot.” She whispered.  
Matt’s gaze darted from Alex’s eyes to her full lips, noticing her tongue wetting them quickly. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head, giving her all the time in the world to back away if she wanted. They simultaneously closed their eyes as their lips met. Alex parted her mouth slightly and felt Matt’s tongue slide into her mouth. Their tongues fought a gentle battle against each other as their hands started to roam, Alex deciding to hold tight to Matt’s shoulders as he rested his on her bottom. Eventually they parted, and they rested their foreheads together.  
“Definitely doing that again.” Matt mumbled.  
“Definitely. I’m not normally like this, but…. I think it’s time you took me home Mr Smith.”  
“Err… yes, of course, it’s been a long day, you must be tired Alex. I’ll drive you home.”  
“I’m not tired Matt. In fact, quite the opposite. I was wondering if you would like to have a drink when we get back to mine?”  
Matt giggled a little like a school girl. “I’d love to Alex, but I’m driving.”  
“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to spend the night. I’d offer you the couch, but it’s ever so uncomfortable, so you’ll have to sleep in my bed.”  
“Or…. We could…. Not sleep… in your bed?”  
“Yes. Let’s go home and not sleep darling.” She kissed him again quickly on the lips and began to drag him back to the car. It was shaping up to be a rather good first date after all.


End file.
